1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a camera using a film with a magnetic storage portion, which can write or read out information to or from the magnetic storage portion of the film.
2. Related Background Art
A camera which uses a film comprising a magnetic storage portion, and can write or read out information to or from the magnetic storage portion by a magnetic head during a film feed operation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,037.
In a camera of this type, when information already written in the magnetic storage portion of the film is read out by the magnetic head, some or all of the information may be erroneously read out due to, e.g., floating of the film from the magnetic head. In this case, since the camera later performs exposure control and other control operations on the basis of the erroneous information a proper exposure level cannot be obtained, and various other erroneous operations may be caused.